Lia the Cat
This is gonna be fun!" -Lianna Sage Lia (Pronounced Lee-yah) is the first character created by the user Skimill123. She's optimistic, and joyful, and also someone who'll fight for peace and justice, aided with her ability of weapon-conjuring. Backstory Lia lives in a small town named Glassiron, which is dubbed the "Town of Many Powers" for majority of their residence are Mobians with powers, located in Central Mobius. In this town of hers, it is their tradition that when a Mobian in the town turns thirteen, they would have to move out from Glassiron and live their own lives in another place around the world. When it was Lia's turn, she didn't stay in one area, but she decided to travel around, staying in various places at different times until she finally finds the place where she is truly meant to be in. This not only lead her to meeting Sonic the Hedgehog and his other friends, but also brought her into countless misadventures, tragedies, battles and many more extravagant events. Additional Note; her mother possesses metal-bending powers while her father was a blacksmith for weapons in the town, resulting in her weapon-conjuring powers. Personality Lia is a optimist, always looking into the brighter side of things even at difficult times. She is also known for being a happy-go-lucky being, staying happy for almost every second of her life and laughing easily. Despite these, she can also be very serious whenever there's an important task at hand. She also happens to get highly aggressive if ever an enemy or bully hurts or threatens her or others, or if someone really knows how to tick her off. Relationships Relatives Father '- '''Aldwin Brake Sage '''Mother - '''Cair Diane Sage '''Adopted Brother -' Jailee Sage Friends Mobians Lia is friends with. These characters must have interacted with her in a Fanfiction or Roleplay. Feel free to edit this section with my permission! * Tesla The Hedgehog - Lia met Tesla in Gem High, during PE class. Neutrals Mobians Lia has met but doesn't have that much of a relationship with them. These characters must have interacted with her in a Fanfiction or Roleplay. Feel free to edit this section with my permission! Rivals Mobians Lia is enemies with. These characters must have interacted with her in a Fanfiction or Roleplay. Feel free to edit this section with my permission! * Cloak - Lia met this scorpion when she was taken hostile in his lab for a power transplant in Operation E.L.E.M.E.N.T Crusher A Mobian that has a crush on Lia. This character must have interacted with her in a Fanfiction or Roleplay. Feel free to edit this section with my permission! Stats Basic Stats Powers and Abilities ' * '''Weapon Conjuring - '''Being from Glassiron, it's expectant that Lia would have a power of her own, and hers is weapon conjuring, the power of being able to create any kind of weapon at anytime. * '''Close and Far-ranged Combat -' Since she uses any kind of weapon she creates, Lia was trained by her father Aldwin on how to fight with each kind of weapon, making her skilled in both kinds of combat. * '''Upper-body Strength - '''To be able to wield the weapons she creates, she developed upper-body strength, mostly in her arm area. * '''Flexibility - She is also happens to be really flexible, giving her the ability to be able to do more gymnastic moves, like cartwheeling, tumbling, and other moves. Weaknesses * Low Stamina -''' Lia gets easily tired and fatigue when she does too much activity. * 'Weak Lower-body Strength - '''She wasn't able to properly train herself in lower-body strength, making her a slightly slow runner and weak kicker. * '''Inability To Control Chaos Energy -' Not being able to have that much contact with the Chaos Emeralds or any form of Chaos energy, Lia has trouble in controlling it. '''Quotes and Lines "Wipe that smile off your face and tell us everything you know, or this goes right through your eye socket. Slowly." - When Cloak just smiled at her while she was demanding answers in ''Operation E.L.E.M.E.N.T '"//''Sigh//,You always seem to get yourself in trouble." -When she heard Silver explain his situation in Time Trigger ''"I'm guessing we were thinking the same thing. Only for me, I wanted to use knives. A lot of them." -''When Scrouge was being Scrouge and Ravoka wanted to stab him so badly in Gem High '"Lets see how much I care... Oh wait, I don't." -When someone annoying is repeatedly complaining "High-five, high-five, high-five... PERSON MY ARM IS GETTING TIRED!" -When someone doesn't high-five her right away "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- NO." -When someone ships her with someone she isn't familiar with "Come at me, you fiend!" -Before facing an opponent S Rank - "That was amazing!" A Rank - "Woo! What a run!" B Rank '''- "Not the best, but it's cool!" '''C Rank - "Oh well, practice makes perfect I guess." D Rank '- "Uh, do I get a retry?" 'Appearances *Lia's first appearance is in CrypticAngel78's "Time Trigger" on Fanfiction.net, where she accompanies Silver as he deals with a mysterious enemy who's agenda is to terminate him. *She appears in GameMasterGirl's "Karaoke Night" on Fanfiction.net, wherein Silver, Sonic and Shadow discover her talent in singing, which lead Sonic to bring them to a hidden Karaoke room in their homebase. You can guess the rest. * She appears in Roleplay: Last Days (Freejoin), where she, along with a few other characters, discover that they have a curse upon them that will kill them in one week. * She appears in Gem High, where she's one of the students there. Gallery Lia by AngelFlames.jpg|The AWESOME work of AngelFlame :D (Edited a bit) Lia the Cat.jpg|The original drawing of Lia by me :3 LIATHECATjpg.jpeg|THE SO GODDAMN PERF ARTWORK BY SweeTea Little kyles be like.jpg|ANOTHER PERFECTO ARTWORK BY SweeTea Ask 8 and Dare 17.PNG|Appearance in Ask or Dare Sam the Hedgehog :3 2014-10-04 13.21.43.jpg|Lianna Sage Reboot Design :3 2014-10-04 13.20.57.jpg|(BLURRY PHOTO IS BLURRY) Lia in Sonic Boom :) LIAREBOOT.jpg|2ND REBOOT ONCE MORE! Lia.png|MADE BY THE AMAZING ALPHONSE UPRISING! RandomLiaIsRandom.jpg|My God I haven't drawn her in such a long time :O Trivia *Lia's used to being called by her nicknames rather than her full name itself. Calling her by her full name usually translates into a serious topic. *In the Fanfiction.net Canon, Lia's love interest is Silver the Hedgehog. This was supposed to be the SFCW Canon love interest plan for her, but was later scrapped due to unknown reasons. *Lia's first design involved her hair having highlights. This was later scrapped in her final design. Category:Good Category:Mobians Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Work In Progress